Cita con mi dentista
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: Muchas chicas como yo, venían todos los días solo para poder pasar 10 minutos con este guapísimo hombre, más conocido como el Doctor Colmillos o Edward Cullen, y era simple saber porque, ya que él transpiraba sensualidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo.


**CITA CON MI DENTISTA**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes son **propiedad** de **Stephanie Meyer.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CITA CON MI DENTISTA**

Me encontraba recostada en la silla del dentista viendo distraídamente el techo.

-Señora Cope, la señorita Swan es mi última paciente, ¿Por qué no se toma el resto de la tarde libre?- Escuche a mi dentista decirle a la recepcionista.

-Oh gracias Doctor Cullen- Y lo siguiente que escuché fue como se cerraba una puerta y apareció mi dentista.

Muchas chicas como yo, venían todos los días solo para poder pasar 10 minutos con este guapísimo y fantástico hombre, más conocido como el Doctor Colmillos o Edward Cullen, y era simple saber porque, ya que él transpiraba sensualidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo, tenia aspecto juvenil y poseía una belleza inhumana y devastadora con sus profundos ojos verdes y su despeinado cabello castaño dorado.

-Isabella- Dijo con su profunda voz de barítono mientras miraba unos papeles.

-Bella- Le corregí automáticamente, una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su cara mientras se acercaba a la silla.

-Bueno, Bella. Creo que hoy te haré una revisión general, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-Me pregunto mientras se ponía sus guantes.

-Si, lo que usted diga doctor- Dije inocentemente

- Bien, pero no me llames doctor, dime solo… Edward-

-De acuerdo… Edward-una musical risa, su risa, invadió todo el lugar.

- Bien, abre grande- Edward hizo una rápida revisión y me informo que todo estaba en orden y se quito los guantes y cuando disponía a levantarme me detuvo.

-Espera- Susurro en mi oído.

Me recostó de nuevo en la silla y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro, por un instante me deje llevar por sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, perdí el contacto visual cuando sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso lleno de necesidad y pasión. Me beso repetidas veces y cada una era mejor que la anterior, nuestras lenguas batallaban en una guerra sin fin y sus manos juguetonas empezaron a tocarme, una acariciaba mi cuello y la otra reposaba sobre mi vientre haciendo círculos.

-Edward, detente- susurre entre besos. Dios sabía que no quería que parara pero estábamos en su consultorio…Diablos, pensar en eso sólo logro que me excitara más.

-Es una revisión general, ¿Recuerdas? – dicho esto dirigió su mano a mis pechos y los acaricio por encima de mi camisa.

-No llevas sujetador- Gimió y empezó a besarme con más intensidad.

En un arranque de pasión desabroche de un tirón mi blusa favorita -con cierres a presión blancos =D - dejando expuestos mis senos. Edward acariciaba mis pechos masajeándolos suavemente, rompió nuestro beso y llevo su hábil boca a uno de mis senos, su lengua recorrió mi pezón y luego lo mordisqueo suavemente sin hacerme daño.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos, subió mi corta falda negra y con sus manos empezó a explorar mi intimidad. Un gemido involuntario salió de mis labios mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba en respuesta a su toque.

-Estás tan mojada- Dijo con voz ronca y deslizando uno de sus largos y fuertes dedos dentro de mí vagina; entraban, salían y volvían a entrar con rapidez a la vez que su boca se devoraba uno de mis pechos. Mis caderas se movían impacientes contra su mano haciendo que sus dedos se hundieran profundamente.

No se en que momento Edward me despojo de mi falda y enterró su cara en mi sexo, su lengua jugueteaba con mi clítoris, yo no paraba de gemir, este hombre si que sabia como utilizar su boca, después de todo su especialización era en el campo oral. Una de mis manos reposaba sobre uno de mis pechos dando suaves masajes y la otra estaba sobre el broncíneo cabello de Edward, a este punto yo ardía de deseo, estaba ansiosa, le necesitaba.

Con mucho esfuerzo detuve a Edward, el me miro confundido, me senté y tome su cara entre mis manos y le bese, mi mano derecha se deslizo por su pecho desnudo –aunque no recuerdo haberle quitado la camisa- hasta encontrarme con su pantalón, que desabroche con impaciencia.

Me quede muda cuando saco de su pantalón su erección. Su miembro era enorme, grueso y largo. Necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba sentir que era real, lleve mis manos hasta su pene, pase mis dedos por toda su extensión, pude sentir y ver como respondía a mis caricias poniéndose cada vez más duro.

Ya lo había visto y lo había tocado, ahora quería probarlo, acerque mi boca hasta la punta de su pene, lo lamí y me lo devore. Succionaba con desesperación y como su miembro no cavia todo en mi boca, mis manos me ayudaban a darle placer, una la deslizaba al compas de mi boca por su miembro y la otra jugueteaba con sus testículos, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien ya que Edward no paraba de gemir.

Edward se separo de mí y saco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un preservativo, lo abrió y se lo puso, eso era una clara señal de que me deseaba tanto como yo.

Con una pierna apoyada en el piso, la otra sobre la silla de dentista y dándole la espalda a Edward, me penetro fuertemente. Edward se movía con pasión entrando y saliendo a un ritmo acompasado, una de sus manos sostenía mi cintura y la otra acariciaba mi clítoris.

Yo gemía audiblemente y mis senos se movían al compas de sus largas y profundas embestidas, estaba más que excitada, podía sentir como me acercaba al orgasmo con cada penetración.

-Más Edward, más- Le rogué entre jadeos.

El solo sonrío y se separo de mí, me hizo sentar al borde de la silla y allí empezó a entrar de nuevo en mí, esta vez más rápido y más fuerte, con desesperación, ambos gemíamos dejándonos llevar por el placer.

-¡Edward!- grite cuando llegue a un asombroso orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que Edward se venia.

Esperamos unos segundos hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

-Dios, Edward eso fue… wow- Le dije antes de besarle.

-Lo se cariño- Respondió y salió de mí, empezamos a vestirnos.

-Amor debo irme, te llamo mañana. Te amo- Le dije antes de besarle

-Espera- Dijo Edward cuando me acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Pregunte, él sonrío de medio lado

-Solo me preguntaba…-

-¿Qué?- dije con impaciencia

-¿Cuándo es la próxima cita?-

**FIN**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Qué te pareció?


End file.
